The invention relates to an electric device, especially to a tool for connecting busbars.
In a field of power distribution, partly overlapping two busbars is usually used to be a manner of a connection between two busbas, then using bolts and nuts to fasten them. As this manner required, there is a certain length of two busbars needed to overlap for keeping a current density of a touching surface within a normal range of values so as to make the connecting part meet requirements of related standards. In order to keep a low temperature rising of an electric device, usually a length of overlapping is increased for increasing a touching surface so as to reduce a current density thereof. However, increasing the length of overlapping may increase amounts of busbars resulted in increasing cost. Electric clearance or phase distance between busbars may be reduced as a result of bolts used for fastening, in order not to reduce the electric clearance or phase distance, a distance between busbars needs to be increased, however increasing the distance necessarily enlarge an occupation space of busbars. How to increase a touching surface for reducing a temperature rising not resulted in reducing electric clearance or phase distance or enlarging occupation space of busbars, there is a new manner of connecting busbars to solve the above problem, busbars are connected in a form of butt-and-butt connecting via connecting rods, see FIG. 21.